Life Happened
by iituska
Summary: Bella was invisible. She liked it. She had Alice, her best friend. Oh, and Alice's brother, Edward. Somehow, everything changed. After nine years of changing, Bella and Edward's paths cross again. "What happened to you?" "Life happened" All human, rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

You know, everybody has something that they are really good at. Basically anything.

Speaking, writing, music, cooking and so on.

Mine wasn't one of those.

I'm really good at hiding, being invisible.

And actually, I wouldn't want it any other way.

I liked my time with my best friend Alice. She wasn't that invisible as I, she was pretty and funny.

Something that I wasn't.

But I did enjoy my alone time, even though being invisible the way I was, wasn't always that good that I thought.

I wasn't pretty, as Alice, like I said before.

Sometimes almost everybody at school would call me names like ugly duckling.

It wasn't even that funny. Yeah I know my last name is Swan. Get over it.

I looked really stupid, as they say I looked.

I had brown curly hair, too thick. Ugly glasses which I had to wear, and old baggy clothes.

What was I hiding under there, they would ask.

But actually I didn't give a shit what they thought.

Usually I could just be invisible and no one other than Alice would notice me. It was good.

And also, Alice's brother Edward.

He was nice to me. He didn't judge me like others, but I think that was just all because of Alice.

Anyway, Edward was fixing my car at his car garage.

Well, it wasn't his, but... He was working there.

Edward is two years older than I and Alice.

But as the year ended, our senior year, everything changed.

We grew up, I moved, I went to school again, I graduated, I got job.

Everything else changed too.

I was nothing like I was back then.

It's been nine long years last time I saw my best friend and her brother.

But I doubt they will want to see me ever again, anyways.

"Hey, Bella"

Oh God, Mike. Why?

"Hey. Did you have something important to tell me, because I'm kind of busy here?" I asked him.

I know, I was a bitch.

"Here's the papers about the Denali winery", he said.

"Why? Wineries are not mine to take care of, Mike. You know I only write about architect. Take them to Irina."

As he was leaving I made sure he heard me muttering about how bad he was at his job.

I know, I _am_ a bitch. Real one.

So I was at work doing my job, writing. As I said, I write about architect and buildings, designing, furniture stuff like that.

Our magazine, Architecture - how fitting - was all about that. But we had other areas like wineries and companies, etc. We also help them to decorate and build.

It was nothing I imagined to do.

But as I said, everything changed.

"Bella."

That was my boss, Emmett. Also my very best friend aside from Rosalie, his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Emmy?"

"Aw, Bellsy you know you can't call me that at work", he said chuckling.

"But Emmy", I whined.

"I know, I came here for a reason. Someone needs to go to the Masen Architect. They want us to work together in some big project. It will be huge. And I'm offering it to you, Bellsy. You and me will be going there tomorrow, work out the details and other shit."

Wow.

This is huge.

"Of course I will take it if you want me to. Damn, Emmy. This is going to be good", I laughed and hugged him, like I hug my best friend.

"I knew you would, little sis."

"Thank you, Em."

"Nah, you're welcome."

Emmett was just leaving, but I decided to be a super bitch today and complain about Mike.

"Hey Em, you should have a word with Mike. He came here to bother me with the winery things again", I told him.

Em surely knew what game I was playing.

But hey, he was just the same.

"Of course. I will have a word with him tomorrow."

That's how Mike Newton got fired.

I know, I am _such_ a bitch.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, my first story here - or anywhere really - ever. I have written plenty but I couldn't bring myself to publish anything.**  
**So, now I have done it, I hope I didn't completely make fool out of myself.  
Should I continue? Tell me some ideas, and thoughts, anything, please. :)  
I'm not really sure where this whole story is going since I don't even know if anybody wants to really read it.  
And of course, this story might be full of mistakes, so please forgive me. I try.  
To make me continue this, I really need even just few readers.  
If not, I thank you who read this, and I will leave as quietly as possible ;) Maybe come back when I'm better or when I have different story.**

**-iituska**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I got few reviews, followers and story added favorites. Thank you, it would mean so much to me if you would also review. I would like to get better at writing, and only you can help me :) But, here's 2. chapter to you:**

* * *

Bpov

"Ready Bellsy?"

Of course I was.

Emmett opened the door for us and let me go in first.

Masen Architect.

Nice.

"We are meeting over here. Edward is old buddy of mine"

Edward.

I didn't want to give too much thought to that name.

I mean, he wouldn't be the same Edward. It's not even possible.

Last time I heard - well, four years ago - Edward, the Edward I knew, wasn't even in the same country as I. Not to mention he would be working or studying architecture.

"Uh, where do you know him from?" I still asked.

"We were in the same school couple of years ago" Emmett grinned.

We waited in some kind of conference room.

I already forgot everything about any Edwards or what ever, but I almost died when I saw him come in.

It was him.

He smiled warmly to us before giving Emmett manly hug and then turned to me.

He looked at me strangely, but of course, he wouldn't recognize me.

Well, hell, it's been nine years last time we saw. Almost ten.

He was a man now. Handsome one, as he always was.

He was much taller and muscular. His eyes were more green than blue now, beautiful shade of green.

But the same coppery hair was still there. All messy and sexy.

"Edward Cullen" He offered me his hand to shake.

My hands were sweating. As soon as he realizes who I am, he would never want to work with me. Hell, he would never want to see me again.

"Isabella Swan" I said with a shaky voice and shook his hand with mine.

I will never forget the expression on his face when he dropped his hand.

"Bella?"

* * *

Epov

"Edward, Emmett and his co-worker are waiting you in the conference room", my assistant Angela told me.

"Yes, right. I want to see who he has chosen. Thank you, Ang."

I liked Angela. She was so good at her job.

I hadn't seen Emmett in a few years. Gladly I found about his magazine so he could help me with this big project.

Also I liked him. He was fun to hang around with.

It was kind of funny we were in the same school.

I never even thought I would become an architect.

I wanted to be mechanic and I wanted my own car repair shop. My own garage.

Like I used to work at Billy's garage. I liked it.

But somehow, I just... Something happened.

Life happened.

"Edward, they are waiting", Ang said and I woke up from my thoughts.

I chuckled.

"Thanks"

I walked into the conference room.

First I saw Emmett, and then the woman. A beatiful one too.

"Emmett" I said and gave him good, strong - manly - hug.

Then I turned to the woman.

She seemed so familiar to me, but I couldn't tell where from.

"Edward Cullen" I said as I offered my hand to her for a shake.

"Isabella Swan", she said with that familiar voice.

As soon as her name fell from her lips, my hand dropped.

"Bella?"

It couldn't be her.

She looks nothing like her.

It has to be someone else.

Her brown hair wasn't thick and curly. It was straighter, only a bit wavy. It was longer too.

She had no glasses, maybe not even contacts.

She had lost weight, not much though, but she had curves.

She wasn't much taller, but she was a woman.

"What happened to you?" I asked in a whisper.

She said just the same thing what I thought minutes ago.

"Life happened"

* * *

**AN: There you have chapter 2. I hope you liked it. That's all I have right now, and if you guys would give me some ideas and thoughts, I would ****_really_**** appreciate that :) Thank you for reading, I hope to update soon, it's up to you guys.**

**-iituska**


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov

"Hm, I see you and, um, Bella already know each other", Emmett said.

It was really awkward.

Edward was just staring at me, and I was looking everywhere but him.

"So what the hell is going on here?" Emmett boomed after few long minutes.

We didn't say anything.

Which I was very glad, but also disappointed.

Didn't he have anything to say to me after nine years?

I didn't have anything to say to him. What could I say?

"Please, excuse me", Edward said finally and left with fast and long strides.

The door shut with a loud bang after him.

I breathed out the air I didn't realize I was holding.

Emmett was looking at me, clearly waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry", was all I could say right then.

I was suddenly very overwhelmed.

I didn't know that to think about this whole mess.

"Em, I can't do this", I said to him, tears welling in my eyes.

"Bellsy, tell me what's going on", Emmett said and put his arms around me.

Suddenly the nine years of changing, keeping things to myself and everything were weighing on my shoulders like tons.

I cried on his shoulder.

Everything was too much right now.

I don't know how long I cried, but Emmett not even once asked me anything during my breakdown.

Edward didn't show up. I didn't expect him to.

I should have at least apologized to him.

For showing up here.

Oh God, if I would have known...

I know I am the last person Edward needs here, after nine fucking years.

"Edward won't want to work with me, Em. And I- I can't", I sobbed.

Emmett soothed me and told me it was going to be okay.

What was going to be okay?

"We will work it out, Bella. Let's go", Emmett said and we walked, his arm still around my shoulders, to his car.

Emmett took me home and made sure I was okay.

He even gave me few days off from work.

He was so sweet to me. That's why he really is my best friend, my big brother.

He always took care of me, with Rosalie of course.

They were my family.

* * *

I had drunk some wine, well, a lot of wine since I had my day off.

I may as well enjoy it.

But, on the other hand, too much wine and chocolate can't be good either.

But I wasn't up to anything else really. I didn't have appetite.

This whole Edward thing...

Why now?

I sighed and sat down on the sofa.

It was all my father's fault.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Hey, Rose. Uh, would you mind if you came with me to my father's grave?"

* * *

"So why did you want me to come with you?" She asked.

We were walking in the graveyard, towards my father's grave.

"I didn't want to go alone. Emmett has work, of course you have too, but... It's different. Emmett doesn't see things like you and I. You didn't need to come."

"Of course I came, you are my friend, and we love you Bella", Rosalie said and pulled me into a side hug.

Just to hear someone say _that_, brings so many emotions on the surface.

It's been so long someone aside from Rosalie and Emmett has cared about me. _Loved_ me.

"Thank you, Rosalie", I said wiping my eyes from tears.

"I will wait here."

Rosalie stayed few steps back from the grave.

"Hey dad, I'm here again. I don't know why I keep coming here. You ruined my life."

I had to wipe my eyes again.

"I hate you", I whispered to the ground.

* * *

**AN: Sad, isn't it? What happened with Bella's father, I would like to know too.  
Thank you for reading, please also review, you know how much that would mean to me :)**  
**-iituska**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bpov**

"You can go Rose, I will be fine. Walking home will do good for me", I said to her, more calm now.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I know you have things to do, we all have. Tell Emmett hi from me."

We hugged quickly before I started to walk home.

It was quite chilly and hazy already, but I didn't mind. It helped me to think better.

It was a bit scary though.

Walking in the dark, through graveyard, alone.

I fucking died when someone grabbed me from the shoulder.

My hand flew to my neck and I shrieked. Really loudly.

"Well, this won't be hard"

"Mike, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked out of breath. Shit he scared me.

"What would you think, Isabella? You got me fired, bitch", he said angrily and I backed a few steps.

More like tried to, because he came closer to me as I backed away.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

I was so fucking scared of him right then, but I didn't want to show it to him.

"I want my job back!"

Mike was angry as hell.

How did he know I was at the graveyard, I will never know. I would most certainly not ask him.

"Why do you think I can get it back for you?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"That's not my fucking problem. You do as I say, or...", Mike threatened me.

"Or what, Mike?" I dared him. I fucking shouldn't have.

"You know what, then", he snarled at me as he grabbed me painfully by my arm.

I felt his breath on my neck.

I was so disgusted.

"You do as I say, Bella", he whispered in my ear, tightening his hold for a bit before letting go.

My legs wobbled as I watched him fade away from my view.

As soon as I was sure he wasn't near me, I fell on the ground.

Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed there, in the middle of the graveyeard, freezing.

My phone beeped a message.

**_I will be watching you_**

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night.

I was so fucking scared.

I couldn't call Emmett or Rose. I couldn't all the time depend on them. I was a grown-up.

I should be.

It had started to rain outside.

I was flinching every fucking water drop tapping to the window.

I was aware of every little screech, creak or rustle.

And I was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, watching my phone lying on the table.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, in the middle of the night.

My hart was pounding so fast and I was sweating.

Mike wouldn't come here, would he?

"Bella, I know you are awake, I saw the lights"

I gasped.

That voice I would recognize anywhere.

It was Edward.

* * *

**Epov**

What the fuck?

How could she be here? How?

I was giving up. I had decided to forget her.

I was looking for her, you know. I had tried to find her for years.

Why did she leave in the first place? I don't know.

No goodbye, no message, no anything.

I tried to call her, but her number was changed.

No new address, nothing left in the house where she lived with her father.

But the worst part of it was how sad my sister was.

Alice was as clueless as I. She was her best friend.

And I cared about Bella too, as a friend, not as her best friend's brother.

She never knew it though. She never believed it.

Then suddenly she was gone.

And now, after nine, nine fucking years she's here.

I really tried to calm down after storming out of the conference room.

She wasn't the Bella I knew. At least she didn't look the same.

The weirdest thing is, that I might have seen her so many times here, but I never knew.

Anyway, my sister, unlike me, moved on. Of course she missed Bella like crazy. But she moved, she got fabulous job as a clothes designer, met Jasper and got married with him.

And I... I just waited her to come back.

After I calmed down a bit I decided to head back to the conference room.

I was just entering when I heard it.

She was crying.

I couldn't bear to see her cry.

I rested my head against the door and listened, which was very rude by the way.

"Edward won't want to work with me, Em. And I- I can't", she sobbed.

Emmett said something to her but I didn't catch what.

I sighed.

I wanted to be there, I wanted to soothe her.

But with one heavy breath I backed away from the door and left.

* * *

I tried not to think about her. I really did.

But Emmett made me talk about her.

I didn't tell him much, though. I said if he wanted to know, he should ask Bella.

He didn't really like that.

"Fuck that, Ed! She won't talk to me! How come I not know that you two know each other?" He shouted.

I know he was worried about her. I was too.

"I didn't know you two know each other, so..."

Emmett sighed frustrated.

"You know Em, I'm as upset as you. This is the first time in nine years that I have seen her", I told him.

He looked confused and surprised.

"Nine years? When Bella was, what? 18?"

I nodded. "I was 20. We were in the same school, she was my sister's best friend."

"Ah, now I see", Emmett muttered and smirked. Not so angry anymore.

"What?" I was confused.

"You loved her."

"What are you-"

"Ah, you still love her!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Em, I-"

"So you do! Man, talk to her! Go, go go go!"

"It's fucking midnight Em"

"Doesn't matter, go!" He ushered me out of the door into the chilly night.

"Here, she lives there", Emmett said and put a piece of paper in my hand. Bella's address.

So, there I went.

* * *

**AN: Whoa, Mike's angry. Don't worry though, Edward will save her, hopefully. We will see, maybe.  
You know what to do now, hit that button and if nothing else, say hi to me, even that would make me happy :)  
Thank you for reading, I hope to see you soon :)  
-iituska**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bpov**

_"Bella, I know you are awake, I saw the lights"_

_I gasped._

_That voice I would recognize anywhere._

_It was Edward._

I hesitated. What is he doing here at this time?

He isn't drunk, is he?

I held the blanket tighter around myself before I opened the door.

There he was standing, his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"Um, hey", he whispered.

"Hi", I said barely whispering.

Edward looked really concerned suddenly.

"Is something wrong? Why are you still awake?" He asked.

I wanted to laugh. Now he was worried?

Instead, tears kept welling up in my eyes.

"Hey?"

I couldn't hold myself anymore, so I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I sobbed in the crook of his neck.

Edward snaked his arms around me and held me tightly.

He took us inside and let me cry.

All the fear and confusion, I was letting it all out.

"I'm sorry", I sobbed.

But Edward soothed me. He told me it was okay, even if it wasn't.

Unfortunately he saw the bruise what was forming from Mike's hold.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I- I hit it somewhere", I lied.

"Still clumsy. Well some things don't change, do they?"

Just right under the belt.

"Stop, please", I begged. I really, begged.

I didn't want to talk about it, not right then.

"I need you to talk to me, Bella", Edward said softly.

"Don't leave me", I whispered in his neck, his t-shirt wet from my tears.

"I won't", he whispered back to me.

I wanted to tell him about Mike.

No, actually, I wanted to tell him everything.

But I couldn't.

Edward sat on the sofa and took me in his lap.

There was so good. I felt safe.

"I just want to know why all this", he said gesturing to my hair and face.

"I was ugly"

"You were beautiful", he whispered.

"I was ugly, I was disgusting! Just say it"

"You were always beautiful to me", Edward said and took my head between his hands.

He softly stroked my cheeks. Few tears escaped my eyes, but he gently wiped them away.

"Why were you awake?" He asked for a second time this night.

"I was scared" I admitted to him.

"What, why?" He looked so confused and concerned.

"I... I don't like rain." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Bella", Edward warned.

He surely knew I wasn't really talking the truth here.

"What's going on?"

"I can't- Edward, I'm fine. I was just scared. I- I...", I rambled as I rubbed the sore spot on my arm.

Bad move.

Edward's eyes turned dark.

"Who did this to you Bella?" He asked fiercely.

I flinched.

"Bella..."

I shook my head.

I couldn't tell him. What if Mike would find out?

It wasn't just an empty threat. I have some proofs in my arm.

"Tell me Bells, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you"

It wasn't hard to believe, but all I really heard was he using my old nickname.

Bells.

No one other called me that than him, sometimes Alice too.

Alice.

I was the most shittiest best friend ever.

"How is she?" I asked.

Edward didn't have to use much his brains to know who I was talking about.

"She's good. She misses you, like I do."

"She won't want to see me ever again."

"Why would you think that? Do you even realize how much you meant to us? You still do", Edward said.

It just wasn't that simple.

"Could we just talk about something else. Anything. Tell me... Tell me what did I miss. Tell me what did you do, tell me everything, please", I pleaded.

I so much wanted to know what he did in his life.

Edward sighed, but smiled.

"I guess I could tell you something, but nine years is a long time, Bells"

Again with that nickname.

"I know, I'm sorry", I apologized again.

"You are here now, anything else doesn't matter. I found you", Edward whispered to me.

* * *

**AN: Edward is clever, isn't he? Little talking there, nothing too serious yet, though. We will get there, I hope.  
Thank you for reading and, please, review :)  
-iituska**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bpov**

Edward told me a whole lot of things about his life. We laughed, like we used to do.

At some point I had fallen asleep, no wonder.

I woke up in my own bed. I didn't remember going there.

Shit, Edward must have carried me.

And about Edward... He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I didn't really know if it was a good or a bad thing.

Just before I was sitting up, I noticed a piece of paper on the top of the drawer next to my bed.

Edward had left me a note.

_Bells,_  
_I had fun last night, _  
_but you need to talk to me eventually, _  
_you owe me that much. _  
_And I wanted to tell that you are important to me, _  
_and I don't want you to disappear again, _  
_ever._

_Edward_

Well, that was sweet.

I just hope he would understand. I'm so afraid that he just... That he would just say that I wasn't worth it.

He would probably be right.

I am not worth it.

With a sigh I climbed out of bed and went to have a hot, relaxing shower.

I so needed that.

While I was taking a shower, my phone had beeped a text.

**_So, who's Edward?_**

I almost dropped my phone.

Had he been watching me the whole time?

Oh my God.

My heart rate sped up, my palms were sweaty and I felt light-headed.

I needed to tell Edward.

He could be in danger, right now!

First I needed to calm down.

And I couldn't just call him and say: 'hey, by the way, Mike threatened me and you might be in danger too, but it's okay'

No. I needed to see him and tell him face to face.

But I also needed to make sure that Mike wasn't anywhere near us. He couldn't hear anything.  
If he knew... I don't even want to think about it.

What if I go in Masen's Architect?

Mike would just think that I had something work related to Edward... Hopefully.

So I busied myself with laundry and dishes before I would go to grocery shopping, at the same trip I would go to Masen's Architect.

* * *

"Hey, um... I'm looking for Edward Cullen", I said to a nice looking woman sitting behind the desk in Masen's Architect. Her nameplate said 'Angela'.

"Yes, he is in his office. I could show you the way"

I nodded and thanked her. I had no idea where Edward's office was.

Angela knocked at the door for me, then smiled softly to me before she left.

"Come in", Edward's voice sang through the door.

I really carefully opened the door. As I stepped inside, Edward lifted his head towards me.

His eyes widened when he saw who just entered in his office.

"Bella, hey. Is everything okay?" He asked, of course.

I shrugged my shoulders. Everything wasn't really okay...

"I need to tell you something", I sighed.

Edward looked kinda confused and concerned by now.

"About Mike", I continued, "he was working at the Architecture, but he got fired because of me", I told.

"How's that got anything to do with you? What do you mean he got fired _because_ of you?"

"I was being a bitch, that's why he got fired. Actually, technically, I fired him"

Edward looked at me strangely.

"You... Were being... A bitch? What, Bella? You, a bitch?"

I sighed frustrated. He didn't get it.

"You know, Edward, those nine years changed me, but I'm not here to talk about that, focus"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry", he muttered.

"Last night I was at the cemetery, you know... I was afraid..." I tried to tell him without really telling him.

"Was Mike there?" Edward asked, suddenly very alert what I was saying.

I nodded. "Edward, he-... Mike threatened me", I whispered.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Oh he was furious.

"Because, I didn't want to get you involved in this... But now, you already are. I needed to make sure that you are okay and-"

"Bells, what the hell? I should be the one concerned about you, which I am. Now tell me what the hell happened in there. Did he, do that to you?"

Edward was gesturing to my arm. I nodded weakly.

"That son of a bitch", Edward muttered.

"He said that I needed to get his job back at the Architecture. I didn't really have a choice. He send me a text saying 'I'm watching you' or something. He saw you last night... He send me a text this morning, asking who is Edward. I wanted to tell you..."

Edward sighed.

"It's okay, Bells", he said softly.

"For now, all we can do is wait... We will work this out, Bells, I promise."

Edward took me in his embrace and hugged my tightly.

I felt like I was safe, I was where I belonged.

* * *

**AN: So, she told him. Good for her. Or is it?  
Thank you for reading, and please review :) It's the highlight of my day.  
-iituska**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epov**

I was really glad that Bella came here to tell me about Mike.

That stupid, son of a bitch, Mike Newton.

It's just... I'm really glad Bella trusts me enough to tell me, but...

What can I do?

I want to help her.

I care about her. Too much, probably.

* * *

"Hey Em... Bella told me something really concerning", I said to Emmett.

We were at his house, drinking beer and talking shit.

"Yeah? Is she okay?" Emmett was just as concerned as I.

"I think so, maybe, I don't know", I stammered.

Emmett chuckled.

"Just spit it out, man."

"It's about Mike, Mike Newton", I started.

"Yeah, he was working at the Architecture. I fired him, he sucked at his job, really", Emmett laughed.

"The thing is... Bella told me Mike had... You know, threatened her."

Emmett looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? That pussy... Be serious man", Emmett laughed and slapped me in my arm.

"Emmett, I'm really serious. This isn't a joke! He wants his job back", I shouted at him.

"What the fuck? That fucker's going to get some serious ass kicking, nobody fucking threatens my little sis", Emmett growled.

That's the Emmett I know.

"But Emmett, you just can't go and punch him in the face. We are talking about Bella's safety here. Mike can do anything to her, you know. And we don't want that to happen, do we?" I tried to explain to him.

Emmett seemed to think about it for a while before he nodded.

"I know man, you are right. Then, what should I do?"

"I will talk to Bells, and she will come to you, you will give Mike's job back until we can come up with another solution. Until then, that should be okay."

Emmett nodded. "Alright then. I'm so glad we work together now, Edward. And, Bella is different. I think, even though at the beginning I thought you were one shithead towards her, but that you might be good for her, you know. I have known her for quite a while."

So, the beer is kicking in.

"Em, just cut the shit", I laughed at him.

"Okay, you were fucking asshole, okay. But I see you care about her, you love her, don't you", Emmett smiled at me.

There wasn't really anything that I could argue with. Emmett was completely right.

* * *

**AN: So... Emmett knows. Sorry, a bit short chapter, but I will try to write a little longer one next time.  
****Thank you for reading, g****ive me some thoughts :)**  
**-iituska**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bpov**

Few weeks after this whole Mike Newton mess, everything seemed to be... Just fine.

Well, almost.

I haven't told Edward really anything, but we have been so much closer. I know he waited me to tell him. If I was him, I would.

And also, about Mike.

He was working at the office, like he used to, but he still keeps on looking at me.

He stares at me, and watches me, sizes me up.

And I'm scared.

I'm scared that he will try to do something.

I tried to tell Edward, but he doesn't want to hear anything about that 'piece of shit Mike Newton'.

Fortunately I have Emmett there and Mike wouldn't dare to do anything. At least I hope so.

So, I and Edward have been... Doing stuff together.

It was like we were making up the lost time.

Sometimes it was still awkward and the whole athmosphere was just... Wrong.

My past, which I refused to talk about, was like a big, fucking giant, elephant in the room.

And it followed us.

As I said, I know I needed to tell him at some point. But it's just so hard.

Nobody said it was easy.

And it definitely wasn't.

I also missed my best friend. But she was living on the other side of the world, with his husband.

I knew Jasper was 'it' for her.

Yeah, Edward told me about Alice's wedding.

I must admit it hurt. It hurt like hell, but I think I deserved it.

I deserved a whole lot of a shit.

Yeah.

Maybe I should just tell Edward. It would be over. I wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

He could just accept it or ignore it.

Or just say goodbye, and I would be out of his life.

Just like I have been until now.

But everything seemed to be so messy.

Emmett, Edward, Mike...

I was going crazy.

And I needed to tell Edward, before I would blow up.

* * *

"You know we are not done yet."

I almost fucking collapsed when I heard him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I was walking home, it was night, cold one.

Mike smiled at me.

"You thought I would just forget that you got me fired, Bella? Don't be stupid."

_Don't be stupid._

"What do you want?"

"I think you know, Bella", he whispered to my neck as he grabbed me by my waist.

It was disgusting.

He inhaled the smell of my hair and I could feel him grow hard against my backside.

_Don't be stupid._

"Stop", I whispered, but he wouldn't listen to me. Of course not.

_Don't be stupid._

I tried to get out of his hold, but it was pointless.

_Don't be stupid._

It was all I could think and hear before I fainted.

When I woke up, I wasn't in my home, I wasn't at the office, I wasn't even in the streets.

I was at the hospital.

Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were sitting next to my bed. They all were tired.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"Bells?" Edward was first to react.

I looked around. Seemed like Mike had just slipped away when I collapsed.

I would have never guessed.

"What happened? Emmett called me that you were found on the streets"

I shook my head.

I knew what happened, but it was kind of foggy and I'm not sure what was true and what not.

Emmett and Rosalie stood up.

"Bellsy, I think I and Rose are going to go home. Now that we know you are okay, I know Edward here will keep you safe", Emmett said and grinned at Edward.

What the fuck was going on here?

!Yeah, you should go. I'm good", I said to them.

Rosalie hugged lightly and Emmett gave me a kiss on the cheek before they left.

"It was Mike", I whispered to Edward as soon as we were alone.

"What? There?" Edward asked shocked.

I nodded.

His face turned from shocked to angry.

Was he angry at me?

"What?" I asked unsure..

"I will kill that stupid fucker", Edward growled.

I didn't want to hear it.

I didn't want to hear any of that.

I was so tired.

My father had caused enough.

I started to cry.

Edward's face softened.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

Edward tried to comfort me, but I wouldn't let him touch me.

"Don't... Just leave, please", I sobbed.

Edward nodded, hurt.

He looked at me what felt like hours, before he turned and left my room.

* * *

**AN: So Mike had ****_something_**** else in his mind... And what's going on in Bella's head?  
Don't forget to review, thanks for reading though :)  
-iituska**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epov**

What did I do?

Why didn't she want me there?

She didn't like Mike, did she?

Was that it?

It couldn't be. The guy was threatening her, and now... whatever did he do must have shocked Bella.

Well, of course it did, she fucking fainted.

I was just so lost when I saw her crying.

It was so painful.

And now that I don't know whether or not I was the reason she's crying...

I sighed frustrated as I sat down on the crappy hospital chair.

I wouldn't leave before Bella was out of here.

But something needed to be done about Mike.

I just needed to figure out what.

* * *

After a few ours Bella had calmed down.

She apologized, but I didn't know what for.

I understood she wasn't okay. A lot have been happening to her lately.

"I'm sorry Edward, I was just… So emotional and tired", Bella apologized again.

I nodded to her understandably. "I know, Bells. It's okay"

"No… I can't just… I mean that- I'm glad you are… protective of me. I appreciate it. But I can't stand to hear those thoughts. I don't want to hear them, you know." Bella explained quietly.

Though I didn't really understand where she was coming from.

"So you are saying, that…?"

"That I don't want you to get back to Mike. Leave him be, don't do anything stupid, please. My father-"

Suddenly she just stopped talking.

"Your father? What about him?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

Tears were glistening in her eyes.

I guess this was part of the whole thing she had to tell me.

"Tell me, Bells", I pleaded.

"My father was abusive. First just verbally but then, physically too", she whispered as the tears slipped down on her cheek.

It can't be.

Her father?

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked and I was hurt. I really was. I thought she trusted me enough.

"I couldn't, I was always so scared what he might do next time. Once he pushed me down the stairs", she cried.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently.

"You told us you tripped", I said quietly.

"No one would have believed me. I couldn't believe it myself."

"I'm really sorry, Bells. I wish you would have told me..."

She just cried harder. I hugged her and it seemed to calm her down a bit

"Is that why you left?" I asked. It was selfish. But I needed to know.

"He made me do it. He made me leave with him. I didn't want to Edward, you need to believe me!" Bella sobbed.

I believed her.

"It's okay", I whispered to her.

"At first I thought it was going to be a new start. That he might change. For a week or two, he was okay. He let me be. It was better than be yelled at and slapped. Then it started again. I hadn't cleaned the house like he had told me to do. He dragged me from my room and put me in the cellar. I lived there. He brought me food and water once a day."

That was horrible.

I didn't know what to say.

Bella was so messed up. It wasn't her fault.

"I'm not sure how long he kept me there in the cellar, but after three days he hadn't showed once, I got out. I was dirty, sick and starving. I found my father lying on the floor, dead."

Bella wiped her tears, not so upset anymore.

Maybe it was good for her to talk about it.

"He was there dead. I'm not sure what had killed him. I didn't really care at the point. I just stood there for a while and then I went to eat. What kind of person does that? I left my dead father lying on the floor. I didn't even care", Bella exclaimed.

"Shh", I soothed her.

"It's okay. Your father had done terrible things to you. It's okay."

"I understand if you think I'm crazy or that you don't want to see me ever again. I wouldn't."

What is she talking?

"I would never do that to you, Bells. You are not crazy and I most definitely want to take care of you", I whispered to her.

"How can you even look at me after all I have told you?" Bella asked, tears already welling in her eyes.

She didn't understand, did she?

I wanted to say it to her, but not like this.

"It doesn't matter, Bells. You are here now, and you are okay. It's all that matters." I said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**AN: Bella told him about her father. Edward was so sweet, wasn't he?  
Anyway, thank you for reading, and remember to review :)  
**

**-iituska  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bpov**

Month later everything seemed to be quite good.

I and Edward were good.

Yeah, it was a bit awkward after all what I told him, but Edward understood me.

He comforted me, we even visited my father's grave.

But something wasn't right here.

Edward and Emmett were giving each other strange looks and when I asked what was going on, they would say it was nothing.

Yeah, right.

I really wanted to know what was going on.

Also, I hadn't seen Mike for a while now.

Don't get me wrong, I was really glad about that, but it was just too weird.

He kind of just disappeared.

And I know Edward and Emmett have their hands on it, but they won't tell me.

I told Edward not to do anything stupid.

I don't want to bail him out of jail or anything.

What a stupid, attractive man.

Oh, you heard me.

* * *

"Edward", I sighed.

He sure knew what I was talking about.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on", I told him.

He just grinned and shook his head.

"No way. Don't you see Bells? Everything is so good right now, isn't it?" He said and took my hand in his.

It felt so familiar and good. It felt… It felt right.

"Yeah?" I asked completely forgotten about Mike and everything else.

It was just me and him.

Like we used to be.

"Don't think about them, Bells. It's just you who matters, remember?" Edward said and took me by my waist and pulled me towards him.

I laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked still laughing.

"Nothing", he smirked and I giggled.

Everything was so perfect, right then and there.

Oh, we were at the Masen Architect, Edward's office.

And that was because we were dealing with the details of the project.

And then I just wanted to know about this whole deal between Edward and Emmett, and he refused.

And now I'm giggling against Edward's chest as he is hugging me by my waist.

How did that happen again?

We backed a bit, out of breath.

"You okay?" Edward asked, still chuckling. He slid a piece of hair behind my ear.

I nodded and pushed my head against his neck. He smelled so good.

"Bella, I- I wanted to ask you something", Edward started after a while.

"Mhm?"

"Would you… Would you like to go out with me?"

Wow.

I mean, what?

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I said it…", Edward sighed.

I can't believe Edward Cullen was asking me out.

Really?

Me?

"What do you say?" Edward asked nervously when I didn't say anything.

Well, how can you not say yes to that?

"Okay", I whispered and smiled to him.

This was really something.

"Okay?" Edward asked surprised.

"Okay", I said and nodded.

Edward laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"I will pick you up at eight."

* * *

**AN: Edward made a move. Good for him.**  
** Any ideas where he should be taking her? Let me know what you thought.  
Anyway, thanks for reading and see you soon, I hope ;)**

-iituska


	11. Chapter 11

**Epov**

I went to Emmett's after work, but first I drove Bella home.

Bella.

Damn, I liked to see her happy, like today.

I even asked her out.

She said yes!

And Emmett asked me a lot of questions.

Like always.

"How's Bellsy?" He asked.

I smiled.

"She's good", I answered.

"Have you still asked her out?"

"I did ask her out", I said and smiled so widely that it hurt.

"No you didn't", Emmett said.

"I did"

"You didn't"

"I did, man" I laughed.

"Fuck… I just lost twenty bucks", he cursed.

"Thanks man, even my best friend didn't believe I would ask her out", I said pretending to be hurt.

"Edward, you are my best friend, as you know, but Bella… She's like a sister to me, so if you ever hurt her-"

Oh, Emmett was giving me the talk.

"I would never do that, and you know that", I said to him.

He nodded.

"I know that"

I had no idea where I should take Bella.

I didn't know what she liked to do, but I guess we would just go out eat dinner, so maybe next time…

Next time, I definitely planned to have another date with Bella.

* * *

**Bpov**

I didn't realize that I have a date with Edward.

Tonight!

Oh God, where is he taking me, what should I wear?

I sighed.

I needed to calm down.

It was just me and him, no big deal.

Yeah right.

It was a big deal, but it still was just us.

I shouldn't be so… Afraid.

Well, I was, I couldn't do anything about it.

What if he decides that I'm nothing that I used to be, that he doesn't like me anymore?

I wasn't what I used to be, but… I was still there. It was still _me._

I hopped in the shower and let the warm water sooth my nerves and wash the uncomfortable thoughts away.

After that I felt so much better and confident.

I decided to wear my blue, strapless, satin dress. It was just above my knees and there was a black belt just under my breasts, which made them look bigger.

I liked that dress very much. I even put my black heels.

I just hope Edward likes it too.

I was just applying the final touches to my make-up and hair when Edward pulled in front of my house with his silver Volvo.

When we were in school, he had an old truck.

I smiled at the memory.

I went to open the door when Edward knocked lightly.

He smiled when he saw me.

Edward was wearing green dress-shirt and tie with dark jeans.

I hope I wasn't over-dressed.

"I hope this isn't too much", I said gesturing to my dress.

Edward shook his head and his smile widened.

"Not at all. You look very beautiful", he said and kissed my cheek.

I blushed.

"Thank you, so do you. Look handsome, I mean", I whispered and took his hand in mine.

Edward led me to his car and opened the door for me.

Such a gentleman.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked as he hopped in the car.

"Well, I do have something in my mind, but I think you will see then... Except if you have something you would want to do?"

I smiled at his sweetness.

"Maybe I could take you out next time", I hinted to him.

Edward was suddenly very alert.

"Next time, definitely", he muttered to himself.

After a while we stopped next to a little cottage in the middle of the forest. There was a huge meadow and small lake.

It was really beautiful.

"Wow", I said.

It just was that amazing.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Yes, it's really breath-taking", I said as we got out of the car.

"I had planned we would go to the meadow first, and then inside... If you would like", Edward said gently.

He was so damn thoughtful.

"That's okay", I said and smiled to him.

It was a bit chilly, but it didn't matter.

Edward led me in the middle of the meadow. He had already put there some blankets and basket full of everything!

"Oh, Edward, how sweet", I breathed as we sat down on the blanket. Edward wrapped one of the blankets around me so I wouldn't be so cold.

"Hm, so... I would like to know you, Bella. I mean, we knew each other once, but... Time is different now"

He was right, of course.

"Ah... I still like to read. I don't like to go swim, though sometimes, maybe. My favorite food is-"

"Is it still ravioli? Because-", Edward lifted a box out of the basket, "I brought some just for you."

I smiled tears in my eyes.

After nine years, he could still remember that.

"Yes, it's still ravioli", I sniffled.

Edward took my hand and rubbed it lightly with his thumb.

"I still like cars, and my favorite food is, even now, pizza. Hah, I just ate that in school", he laughed, "and I also still like you."

I smiled widely.

"Jeez, that even rhymed", we laughed.

Edward unpacked the basket, there were so much everything.

Even pizza.

But also strawberries, croissants, chocolate and champagne.

We ate and talked, and we learned so much new from each other. It was relaxing, it was fun.

When we were finished, we went inside the little cottage.

It was really homey.

Edward had put fire on the fireplace.

We sat in front of the fire, Edward holding me near him, his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you good?" He asked.

"Perfect"

Edward stared in my eyes for a while.

"What?" I whispered.

Edward brought his hand on my cheek and caressed it lightly.

He held me tightly.

"You are so important to me, Bella"

* * *

**AN: Wow. I'm really... speechless. And surprised I even wrote this, but yeah, here it is****.  
Let me know what you think, that would be just awesome :)  
Thank you.**

**-iituska  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bpov**

The date with Edward was amazing.

We sat there in front of the fire, Edward holding me tight, we talked, we laughed.

It was so good.

He drove me home, and I kind of expected a good night kiss, which I never got.

I understood it was kind of soon, too, but… I wanted him to kiss me. I really did.

I have to admit that I was a little disappointed that the only kiss I got was on the cheek.

But maybe… Next time?

Edward and I did agree that we are dating, though. So, he has no one else, and neither do I.

So, I was really excited about all this.

It was new, but it was… So, so, wonderful.

And I missed Edward. I know I saw him just few days ago, but… There's nothing I can do about it.

I had cleaned my house all day, I took care of dishes and laundry, and now I had nothing to do.

Maybe I should call Edward and invite him over?

As a cue my phone rang, it was Emmett.

Why would he call me at this time of day?

"What's up?" I asked.

"Hey Bellsy, I just wanted to inform you that I stole Edward from you, so don't try to contact him, he won't answer", Emmett told me.

My smile faded. I was looking forward to seeing Edward today, but I guess not…

"Oh, sure", I said, a bit, well, a lot sad about this.

"Don't do that, Edward will be all yours tomorrow, don't worry. And about tonight, we are going to hang out with guys, so you don't you even think about coming over… Actually we are not even home, so don't bother", he laughed.

"Oh, okay. Just have fun, and be careful… And tell Edward hi from me, would you?"

"Sure thing, Bellsy. See ya."

Wow.

So I was having a lonely night with myself, wine and some boring movies.

At some point I had fallen asleep during the movie. Well, it wasn't that good anyway.

It was already evening, so there was dark outside.

My imagination was running wild when I heard some rustling outside.

I guess it was just a bird or something.

I shrieked when someone knocked the door.

I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

I was really surprised when I saw it was Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked firstly.

He chuckled.

"I missed you too", he said and kissed me on the cheek.

Edward let himself inside.

I was still waiting his answer.

He didn't answer, just pushed me towards him by my waist and hugged me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded in his chest.

"I thought you were with Emmett", I said.

"I was… They don't know I'm here, but I think they will figure it out soon", he chuckled.

I had to smile.

"I just couldn't keep away, huh?" He smirked.

And that was the moment when he bent down slightly, his lips coming closer and closer to mine.

Just when I thought he was finally going to kiss me, he pulled away.

"Uh, have you anything to drink?" He just asked, like nothing happened.

What was wrong?

Why didn't he want to kiss me?

Wasn't I good enough?

"Yeah, sure…", I muttered and went in the kitchen and handed a beer to him.

"I'm a bit tired, and I think Emmett and his friends are already looking for you, so…", I explained him.

I tried to keep my tears away, or at least hope that Edward wouldn't see them.

"Oh, yeah. I could come tomorrow?"

"Sure", I said quietly.

Edward looked at me strangely, but didn't say anything.

He kissed me again on the cheek before he left.

As soon as he was out of the door, I let the tears fall to my cheeks.

* * *

**AN: What's bothering him? Why wouldn't he kiss her? I would like to know too! :D**

**Leave me some thoughts, please :)  
**

**Thank you.**

**-iituska  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bpov**

I didn't sleep very well that night.

I was cold, lonely and just… Sad.

The whole night I was thinking what did I do wrong.

Maybe Edward wasn't so serious about us.

Was I still ugly?

I looked at the mirror.

My eyes were puffy from crying and my hair was everywhere.

I didn't even want to think about what I looked like nine years ago.

But I guess, no matter what I tried to do to my looks, I would always look like that from the inside.

* * *

**Epov**

Shit, I almost kissed her.

Fuck.

I needed to take it slowly, not to just jump on her like that.

Maybe she didn't even want me to kiss her.

But I sure as hell wanted to kiss her.

I wanted to do that more than anything.

But she wasn't ready.

Hell, _I_ wasn't ready.

* * *

The guys found me immediately when they realized I wasn't with them.

As soon as I was out of Bella's house, they were on the driveway.

"Edward, you shithead", they laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just take me home now, my night is over", I told them.

"What, why? We were just starting."

"I'm tired…", I lied.

"Fuck you, Eddie, come on!" Emmett shouted, and so I was going with them, somewhere, I don't even know.

I just couldn't have as much fun with them as I planned.

I kept thinking about Bella.

Was she okay?

She should be sleeping now, so I fought not to call her.

I wanted to, though.

When the night, finally, came to its end and I went home, I couldn't sleep at all.

I was constantly thinking about Bella.

We needed to talk.

* * *

As soon as I was good enough to go to her house, I was on my way.

I gently knocked on the door, and waited her to open up.

Finally, she opened the door, and I was shocked what I was seeing.

She had cried.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

She didn't look me in the eyes.

"Bella?" I asked softly.

She didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" I asked, although I knew she wasn't.

I stepped inside and took her in my embrace.

"I'm sorry", I said. I knew it had to be my fault.

It couldn't be anything else.

I took us in the living room and sat on the sofa, Bella on my lap.

"Talk to me, please", I pleaded.

I needed to know what I did wrong.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night", she said in a weak voice.

I think that was just partly true.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's nothing", she said and pressed herself more to me. I held her tightly.

"Tell me", asked her softly.

Bella took a deep breath.

"Why wouldn't you kiss me last night?" She asked very quietly.

Had she been crying because of that?

I feel so stupid.

I hated myself for making her cry.

I hated to see her cry, and that I know she had cried, because of me.

I sighed.

"I thought we weren't ready for that yet", I explained to her.

She sighed what sounded like a breath of relief.

"I though… I thought you didn't want to kiss me", she said.

What a shithead I really was.

I made her think that I didn't want her.

"Of course I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to do that more than anything. Then I just… I got scared", I admitted.

Bella looked surprised.

"Scared?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I got scared that if we were more serious I would lose you again. I don't want to lose you again, Bella. I can't."

She had tears glistening in her eyes.

And I knew I had done it again.

"I'm sorry, I-", I started but Bella cut me off with her lips on mine.

Fuck, it felt good.

Her lips were so soft against my own.

We kissed gently until I let her breathe.

I was speechless.

"I'm not going anywhere", she promised to me.

I smiled to her.

"Neither am I"

And with that, _I _kissed _her._

* * *

**AN: Well, finally. Seems like Bella isn't the only one with insecurities.**

**Remember to leave me some thoughts about their relationship, and maybe what will happen next...  
**

**Thank you for reading, and see you soon ;)  
**

**-iituska  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bpov**

These couple of days have been really strange.

I haven't seen Edward or Emmett.

And something weird is going on.

I saw Edward last time few days ago, and he has called me, maybe twice.

And Emmett won't answer his phone, at least not when Rosalie has called.

So we were wondering… What is going on?

"I'm afraid that Edward is having second thoughts about us", I told Rosalie while we were sitting in my living room drinking wine.

This all was getting in our heads pretty… heavy.

"I don't think it's that. I mean, why Emmett would be in it too? Or do you think he…-"

"No, Rose. Emmett wouldn't do that. But Edward won't even call me"

Rosalie snorted.

"Well, neither does Emmett. And they won't answer their phones."

"Rose, we have to find out about this. This is so frustrating!"

Then, it clicked.

"Oh, it has to be something to do with Mike!" I exclaimed.

"I'm going to call Em", Rose said and tried to call him.

Well, I tried to call Edward as well.

Luckily Edward answered.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked, pretty pissed at him.

"Nowhere… At Em's"

Oh, he was so lying.

"Then why the hell you two won't answer your phones?"

"Easy there, tiger", Edward purred, and I fucking melted like a butter.

"Just tell me what's going on… We are worried, and we miss you", I whined softly, and noticed Rosalie was doing the same with Emmett, as we spoke.

"I miss you too, darling. Just, hang on for another two days…"

I sighed.

"You promise?" I asked in a whisper.

"I promise"

"Will you even call me?" I asked, broken. I wanted to let him know that this was not okay for me and Rose.

"I will, sweetheart. I.. I will see you soon", Edward said and hung up.

I and Rosalie sighed at the same time.

Our men surely knew how to handle us.

And we didn't like that, at all, but there's nothing we could do.

Edward knew how to say sweet things right on the right time.

Like few days before they went 'missing', when we were having an argument. And it was over nothing, but I blamed it on my period.

Anyway, we were, well, fighting at the one moment, but then on the other, we weren't.

He just had said some really sweet things to me, and we stopped shouting and began to make out instead.

It was hot, really hot.

And now he had done it again.

He was one infuriating, handsome, lovely man.

Oh, how I missed him.

* * *

Rose decided to stay with me for a couple of days, since we both didn't want to be alone.

We had like a girls night.

We watched movies, ate and drank.

A lot.

And whined about our boyfriends, why they didn't want to see us and why they were acting so strange.

It was so pathetic.

But we laughed in the morning, well, as much as we could.

"Oh shit, my head hurts", I complained.

"Yeah…fuck", Rose grunted.

"Did we really do that last night? I remember something, it was quite funny", I said and laughed but winced from the pain.

"Uh-uh. Don't remind me", she whined.

We tried to eat something but I didn't get anything down… And if I did, it would come right back up. Ugh.

I checked my phone.

"Edward hasn't called", I sighed.

Rosalie sighed too.

"Neither has Emmett", she said after checking her phone.

"I'm not going to answer to him if he calls", I said after a while.

They needed to know what it felt like.

"Yeah, me neither. If they really want to know how are we, they need to come and get us", Rose responded.

So true.

* * *

**Epov**

"Have you tried Rosalie's phone? Bella isn't answering", I said to Emmett after trying to call Bella.

I hope she was okay.

"I tried, but she doesn't answer either", Em sighed.

"Maybe this wasn't so good idea…"

"Edward, relax. They will like it when they see what we have planned for them", Emmett smirked.

I glared at him.

"But is it worth it if our girls are pissed at us for weeks?" I asked and sighed.

Our girls.

Bella sure was _my_ girl.

I'm not sure if I say that enough to her.

I liked to call her sweetheart and darling. I guess she liked it.

"They won't be pissed for long, Ed… And you know how to calm things down, don't you."

Oh I did.

Bella is so entertaining sometimes.

At one moment she is so pissed at me, and then suddenly she just wants to kiss me breathless.

I must say it's quite awesome.

But right now, I and Emmett were in Chicago, while Bella and Rosalie were in Jacksonville.

And believe me, it was a long four hours in a car with Emmett.

I think the girls don't even know that we are out of Jacksonville, and if they knew they wouldn't guess we were in Chicago.

And what were we doing there?

We had rented a house from there, for a year, actually.

I and Emmett were repairing it since it wasn't in so good condition.

I planned to take Bella there for a few days, not right away but in few weeks.

I just hoped she wouldn't be too pissed at me… Not for long anyway.

I tried to call her again, but she didn't answer.

Damn, girl!

"Em, I think we should go… They are sending us a silent threat", I said to him.

Or something was wrong... But I didn't want to think about that.

"Sure, but you know we have to come back", Em said as he put his paintbrush away.

I nodded.

"Yeah, we still have a lot to do. Just, not in a couple of weeks. Let them cool down first."

We packed our things and made our way towards Jacksonville, towards our girls.

* * *

**AN: Quite a surprise they have, haven't they. What will the girls think about that, I don't know.**

**Thank you for reading, and see you soon :)**

**-iituska**


	15. Chapter 15

**Epov**

It was around 7pm when we arrived in Jacksonville.

I was really convinced that the girls were really pissed at us.

The first thing I did was go to see my girl.

I missed her so much.

The look on her face was priceless.

She was surprised, angry, then sad, then angry and then I kissed her.

Oh it was a long sweet kiss.

The one that said 'I have missed you like hell, I love you'.

Though, we hadn't said those words yet... It was way too soon, even though I loved her.

I backed her inside and pushed the door closed.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I had some things to do"

That was just stupid thing to say.

"What things? Are these things so _secret_ you couldn't tell me about them?"

Oh she was angry now.

I shook my head.

"I will tell you when the time is right", I told her, and that I would.

"You have some serious explaining to do then", she snapped.

I snaked my arms around her and hugged her to me really, really tightly.

I just wanted to feel her body against my own.

"I missed you", Bella sighed after a while.

Didn't I say it would work?

"I have missed you too", I said and inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled like strawberries.

I bent down and I kissed her again, slowly and softly.

Bella moaned in my mouth and I instantly grew hard against her stomach.

Shit.

She pressed her hips even more to mine.

I groaned.

"You have some making up to do", she whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe.

Fuck it felt so good.

I backed up a bit.

"I do, but not tonight Bella. I promise to make it up to you, really _good._" I said and pushed my hips against hers.

She moaned, really loudly, when she felt how hard I was for her.

"I will count on that"

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long, and it's so short. I have been busy (yeah, right) and I really need more inspiration or something so I could continue. I will try to update the next chapter sooner.**

**All the comments and thoughts would help me really much, and thanks to those who have been reviewing, I love you ;)**

**-iituska**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bpov**

"Why would you do this?" I asked.

I was kind of angry and kind of surprised. It was really sweet of them, though.

Edward had made me come with him to Chicago, I had no idea why.

He showed me the house and told me everything they did and what was going on.

"So why do all this? I and Rosalie were worried sick and you couldn't even tell us what was going on! We thought something had happened", I exclaimed to him.

"Bella"

"And, oh God, we thought it was something to do with Mike. Where the hell is he anyway, not that I care, but what the fuck did you do?" I continued my rant.

"Bella"

"And, fuck Edward! You shouldn't have lied. You could have just told you were in fucking Chicago with Emmett and had something business to do. I and Rosalie wouldn't have been so bitchy about it. Oh God, men"

"Bella", Edward said softly.

"And the worst part was, I actually thought you left! I thought you would leave me", I added quietly.

"Bella", Edward chuckled with a sigh.

"I care about you Bella. That's why we did this. We do care", he whispered to my ear as he snaked his arms around my waist from behind me.

"I care about you, I fucking adore you", he said softly as he kissed my neck.

Oh fuck.

I turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you", I whispered in his neck.

"You're welcome, sweetheart"

So, we were going to stay here for a couple of days, since I had few day offs. Emmett of course knew where Edward was taking me, so he was playing along.

What a men we have, huh.

Edward showed me around the house and told me why they did what they did. They had re-painted, decorated, and I was surprised our men could actually do that.

"I had my mom helping us", he smirked.

"Oh, does she live here?" I asked.

I hadn't seen Esme for a long time, of course.

"Yes, with my dad, obviously. We could have visited them, but mom told she wouldn't be home and dad has his night shifts at the hospital, so he's busy. Maybe some other time."

"I would really like that", I smiled to him.

We took our suitcase, the only one, to our bedroom.

And the bedroom was huge. There was freaking huge king-sized bed full of pillows.

I loved it.

"Do you want to go see the city or stay here?" Edward asked once he put our things away.

"Actually I would like to stay here", I said and sat down on the bed.

Edward sat beside me and took my hands in his.

"I'm sorry you didn't like it as much as I though", he said quietly.

Oh no.

"I like it, really much. I was just shocked that you had done something like this. I would have never even thought of that. It was really sweet. I'm sorry I reacted how I did"

"It's fine. I understand. I would have freaked out if you and Rosalie had done the same", Edward smiled.

I bet.

"It turned out well, didn't it?"

I smiled and he kissed me.

He always tasted so good.

He pushed me down on the mattress and straddled me.

"Do you even know how much I want you?" Edward asked in a silky voice.

I could feel his hardness against me.

I freaking moaned.

_More._ I wanted more.

"Please, Edward"

I don't even know what I asked for. I just wanted to feel him.

He kissed me passionately as his hands went under my shirt.

His touch felt so fucking good.

He tugged my shirt off of me and I laid there under him, my front bare.

I didn't have any bra on, oops.

"Shit, Bella", Edward whimpered and started to lick my collarbone towards my breasts.

I tugged at his shirt so he would get it off. I wanted to feel his chest to mine.

He threw it somewhere, I don't care where.

I was so freaking turned on by him that I could cum any second now.

When I felt his tongue wet my nipples I moaned so loudly.

"I want you", I groaned.

And I really did.

Edward kissed his way towards my jeans, and once he reached them, he stood up and opened the zipper and pulled my jeans off.

He did the same to himself.

"You are so fucking beautiful", he whispered against my stomach.

My hand found his hair and run through it few times.

Edward slid my panties off and started to kiss my thigh.

My hand was tugging his hair roughly as he explored his way towards my wet core.

He pushed his fingers into me and we both groaned.

"That feel so-so fucking good", I panted.

"You are so fucking wet and tight", he mumbled kissing my thigh.

"Edward I need you now", I pleaded.

I could already feel the tightening in the pit of my stomach.

"Fuck", he cursed before removing his finger from me. I groaned for the loss.

He got rid of his boxers before settling between my legs.

"I don't have any condoms", he whispered.

"I don't care"

And I didn't at the moment. Besides, I was on the pill.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and started to push into me.

"Ah God", I panted.

He was so fucking big.

"You are so fucking tight", Edward groaned.

It may have been a while.

Once he was all the way in, he stopped for a moment before starting to thrust into me with slow, steady pace.

I met his thrusts and I fucking loved how gentle and slow it was in his warm embrace.

We made love for a good hour before we both finished.

Afterwards we just laid there tangled to each other, sometimes our hands wandering, leaving feather light touches to our skin.

"I love you", Edward mumbled against my neck.

Holy motherfucking shit.

And I realized:

"I love you too"

* * *

**AN: So, here you have it... hm, hm, I hope you liked it.**

**And actually I have been writing another fanfic which have been in my head and I just had to write it down, so I thought I could put the prologue here and see what you guys think about it, and if I should publish it.  
**

**So here's the prologue of (the name's still open, so if you have suggestions, go ahead and leave me one) The Glass Between Us:  
**

**Prologue**

**Bpov**

My husband is currently in jail.

I should have left him when I heard that he had dealt drugs.

I didn't.

And I didn't do it even then when he got caught and got in jail.

James Jackson Hunter.

I still loved him, even though I shouldn't.

I get to see him every other day, and we get the family room for every other Saturday.

First we had sex a couple of times in the family room, and it was good.

But then it just wasn't. But I let him get his release, but I didn't want him to... You know.

Anyway, always when I visited him he was late.

I knew he was having the same kind of businesses than before.

I hated it.

Instead, James made his jail buddy, Edward Cullen come to see me.

At first it was really uncomfortable.

Edward was good looking guy, and he didn't seem like a criminal, at all.

I didn't ask him what he had done to be in jail, I didn't even want to know.

Always when I visited, James showed up just for a few minutes at the end, or he didn't come at all.

Instead I asked Edward how James was doing.

I don't know if Edward answered honestly to me. I did ask him, and he had said that he couldn't lie to such a beautiful woman like me.

Oddly enough, I believed him.

When weeks went by, my questions about James became less and less.

My questions turned out to be more about Edward than him.

Not long before I realized I was more excited to see Edward than James.

And that's when I knew I was in love with my husband's cell buddy.

**AN: So, tell me what you thought of that. I have actually written a few chapters ready and all... **

**Thank you for reading, and I hope to hear from you! :)  
**

**-iituska  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bpov**

"Say it again", he asked me to.

"I love you", I whispered.

"Again", he smiled.

"I love you", I said as I touched his chest with my fingertips.

He sighed.

"I love you too", he said as he stroked my hair.

We were laying on the bed again, after some really sweet love making.

Edward was on his back and I was on my stomach, half on top of him, drawing lazy prints on his chest and abs with my fingers.  
The sheet was barely covering us, but it was just us.

Me and him.

And it felt good.

I felt like I was home when I was with him.

And the way Edward and I connected when we made love, it was something entirely different.

It was everything.

"What are you thinking Baby?" Edward asked after a while.

"How happy I am", I said to him smiling.

"You don't know how happy _I_ am", Edward said and tickled my sides a little

"I guess I do"

"I can't believe I found you... I'm so happy I found you. I was in love with you immediately the day I saw you in high school", he said and snuggled me.

I chuckled.

"I wish", I winked.

"I was! It was your eyes... You didn't even look in my way", he complained.

"I did... I didn't want Alice to know", I whispered to him.

"Damn, Baby. I'm so sorry what happened to you, but I'm happy it brought you to me", he said softly and caressed my cheek.

I had to blink the tears away.

He was so sweet.

"I love you", I whispered before we fell in peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day we were leaving and I was going to miss this place so much.

You know, it was the place where we said we love each other, and where we made love for the first time... And more.

"Are Emmett and Rosalie coming here next week?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

"Yeah, that was the plan, but don't tell Rose. It's supposed to be surprise for her, since you two have been so grumpy lately", he teased me.

"Yeah, yeah... Whose fault was that?" I teased back.

He laughed.

"Okay, okay... Let's go home, Bella", he said still laughing.

The car trip went pretty well, we were having some fun together, and that included occassional stops on the side of the road for some making-out.

It was 9pm when we got in my apartment.

The car trip had gone a bit longer than planned...

Edward brought my things in and kissed me.

"I think I'm going home now", he whispered and looked me in the eyes.

I didn't want him to go.

"Stay, please", I asked him to.

He smiled.

"Okay"

Together we made our way towards my bedroom and straight away in the bed.

Edward snuggled me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I kissed him gently before I pressed my head against his chest.

"I had fun", I told him.

"So did I", he chuckled.

"I didn't mean just _that_!" I laughed at him.

"I know... I really had fun, I liked to be there with you, just the two of us."

Exactly.

"I would really like to do that again", I told him.

"Yeah, me too"

We talked for a some time, since it was too early to sleep.

And we made out.

"Move in with me", Edward asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Move in with me. We can find apartment for us, or you can come to my house or anything you like", he pleaded.

What...

"How did you get this idea?" I asked surprised.

"I noticed how much you enjoyed being with me in Chigaco... I thought..."

"We shouldn't rush into anything", I said as I got up from the bed.

This was so sudden.

"I know, I just want to be with you", Edward complained.

"It's too soon still", I said.

"You don't want to?" He asked defeated.

"I do, but I don't want to ruin this", I told him in tears.

"Bella", he sighed and got up as well and hugged me.

"It's okay... I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget about it"

I could see Edward was hurt.

But I couldn't do anything about that I was so... Insecure.

I was afraid he wouldn't like to be with me after a few weeks.

And I didn't want that to happen.

Because I love him.

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm sorry it took that much time... I was pretty disappointed that I didn't get reviews from those who I expected and waited excited, but thanks to you who did :)**

**I have been thinking to end this story about around the 20th chapter, if I can manage to do that.**

**And I decided to put The Glass Between Us on here, and here's the link to it if you haven't already read the first chapter:**

** s/8646040/1/The-Glass-Between-Us**

**If you can't make it work, you can find it in my profile, you know :)  
**

**Thank you  
**

**-iituska  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bpov**

"Is this okay?" I asked as I stepped out of my bedroom to the living room, where Edward was already waiting for me.

"You look amazing", Edward said as he admired my body.

I was wearing this red dress and black high heels.

Yeah. Edward was taking me to dinner.

"Thanks", I said and blushed a bit.

"Are you ready then?" He asked and offered me his hand.

I took it and we left my apartment.

Edward took me in really fancy restaurant.

It was quiet and nice.

After Edward told he had reservation in here for two, we were taken to our table.

It was in the corner, a bit separated from the others.

"This is really nice", I commented.

Edward nodded.

"I have wanted to take you here for a while now. Now I had a chance", he smiled to me.

"I love it", I told him.

Then the waitress came and took our orders. I ordered chicken and Edward ordered pork.

"I'm happy we're okay", Edward sighed and took my hand in his.

We had a little fight about week ago.

It was work related, something pretty stupid.

But we made up that, of course.

"Yeah, I don't like fighting with you. It's so lonley to go bed alone", I frowned at him, teasing.

"You are so mean", he chuckled.

We got our meals and we ate in peaceful silence.

After finishing our meals, Edward paid and we were ready to go.

"I have a surprise for you", he whispered to me.

"What surprise?" I asked.

"You will see soon", he said and winked as he opened the car door for me.

I don't know where Edward drove us, but that didn't really matter.

As long as I could be with him.

"Just wait a second", he said after we got out of the car.

We were on the beach and there was kinda huge beach house too.

I was hoping we would stay there for the night, at least.

Edward came from the house, not with something, but with someone.

"Oh my God", I said when I realized who it was.

I ran towards her and we cried.

"Oh Alice! I'm so sorry", I sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay now... Everything is fine", she whispered to me.

After crying a while we calmed down.

"I'm so happy to see you", I said to her.

"Me too, Bells. You don't even know! I have missed you so much. And look at you! You are so beautiful grown woman!"

Alice blabbered as she wiped away her tears.

I took her hand and looked at the ring.

A big diamond.

So Alice.

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding"

"Don't worry about it. I understand... Edward told me. I'm so sorry about what you had to gone through. I'm glad you're okay. I just wish we could have done something", she muttered.

"I know. But it's over now"

"I hope your man is as fine as you wanted", I teased her.

Alice laughed.

That was one voice I had missed a lot.

"He is! Jasper is better than I ever imagined. I'm happy with him"

After talking a while we moved inside to talk and drink some wine.

I realized Edward had already went inside while we were talking outside.

After cathing up and telling about our lives and how all would change now that we had found each other again, Alice had to leave.

"I promise we will see soon. I will bring Jasper!" She clapped her hands, just like she used to do in high school.

I hugged her, really tightly.

"I'm so happy now, I finally have my loves", I told her.

She nodded.

"I'm happy for you, too. I always knew you and Edward would hit it off", she winked.

Oh, she so knew I liked him in high school.

So, Alice left and Edward and I stayed in the beach house.

I went to sit on Edward's lap.

"I love you so much", I said and kissed him.

"I love you too", he whispered back to me.

I had all I ever wanted.

The man I always loved and my best friend.

"Are we staying here for the night?" I asked and rested my head on his shoulder.

"If you want to", Edward whispered and started to kiss my neck.

Oh, I wanted to.

And he knew that.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 18... I'm actually planning the next chapter to be last one.**

**Well, it has been quite fun. I hope you will leave some reviews, maybe some questions you might need answers, or anything really :)**

**Thank you for reading, and I will see you, hopefully, soon :)**

**-iituska**


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

**Bpov**

"Was this the last?" I asked.

Yeah, we were finally moving in together.

I can't believe I said yes.

"Yeah, Babe", Edward answered and circled his arms around my waist.

"Welcome home, Love", he whispered in my ear.

I sighed happily.

It wasn't so bad decision after all.

I had just few boxes we moved into Edward's place. There were just clothes and books and other stuff like that.

"I have something special to give you", Edward said.

That got my attension.

"Oh, what is that?"

"You will see, but don't worry, it's not engagement ring, yet", Edward smirked and I slapped him playfully.

Engagement ring.

I guess that wouldn't have been so bad.

I love Edward very much, and I wanted to be with him forever.

But I could live with the idea Edward waiting for us to settle down before proposing.

"Here", he whispered and I felt his breath on my neck.

He moved my hair out of the way before he put the necklace on me.

I looked at it. It was the same locket I had when we were in high school, but there was more.

There were the stars, but Edward had added a single heart there too.

"Where did you get this?" I asked stunned.

I had lost it before we moved away.

"I found it in the hallway in high school once. I remembered it was yours, I was going to give it back to you but it was broken. I had to fix it but before I could give it, well... I kept it, for me to remind of you and that maybe I could give it back someday", Edward told me.

I turned in his arms and kissed him.

"It's so beautiful"

"I added the heart, I wanted you to know that you have mine... You always had", Edward whispered and kissed me softly.

"I love you", I whispered back to him in tears.

"I love you too", he smiled.

After putting my things in place we cuddled on the sofa watching tv.

It was so lovely to be with Edward.

I would always wake up next to him and I would always fall asleep next to him.

I hadn't thought about those things while he first asked me to move in.

I was afraid of everything then.

But when he asked for the second time I understood.

Edward said he wanted to see me always when he came home from work and he wanted to make dinner to me, or he just

wanted to come home and find out dinner's ready.

Those little things made me love him more.

"Bella? Have you ever... Thought about having children?" Edward asked suddenly when we were cuddling.

Wow.

That was a surprise.

"Oh... I haven't really thought about the whole thing. Have you?"

"I have now... I mean I always wanted to have my own family, but now that I have found you, I'm sure that I want one with

you. I would love to have children", he told me.

"How many?" I found myself asking.

"Two or three maybe", he smiled to me.

I smiled back.

"I would love to have children with you Edward", I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked his eyes shining.

"Yeah. When the time is right, Baby, I want to have family with you", I said.

"I love you so freaking much", Edward sighed.

"Don't I know that", I teased him.

I was so stunned to see how talking about having children with Edward made him happy.

I have never seen the same shining in his eyes.

"We have still time to think about that... And practice", he smirked and winked at me.

I laughed.

"Oh we do"

* * *

**Epov**

After living with Bella four months I was finally going to propose her.

I just didn't know how, or when.

I just wanted to marry her.

And Bella had been extremely happy this morning so maybe this could be the day for us.

I just haven't planned anything.

First I thought I would take her out to eat and plan something romantic, but I don't know.

I wanted private evening with her.

And when we were cuddling on the sofa, as usually, I just freaking blurted it out.

"Marry me"

"I'm pregnant"

Well that was really romantic.

Wait.

What?

We turned to stare at each other.

"What?" We said at the same time.

Perfect.

Just... Did I really hear correctly what she said?

"Really?" I asked.

I was so freaking excited.

I know I wasn't expecting to be a father for a very long time, yet.

But now that she said it...

"Yes, Edward. I'm pregnant", she smiled to me.

... I was going to be a father.

"I can't believe this", I laughed and took her in my arms.

"Are we having a baby?" I asked, again.

"Yes!" Bella laughed.

"Marry me", I asked her as I stared at her eyes which were full of happy tears.

"Yeah, Baby, of course I will marry you", she whispered before she kissed me.

We were going to be a family.

Oh God.

Was this really happening?

"I love you so fucking much!", I whispered in her neck as few tears escaped my eyes.

Oh I know, I was crying.

I was so fucking happy.

Now I had all I ever wanted.

My Bella, and my future child growing inside her.

"I love you too, fiancé", she chuckled.

This couldn't have been more perfect.

Very cheesy though, straight from some movie, but...

I loved it.

My arms wrapped around my future wife's belly.

"I can't wait to see you, baby boy", I said as I caressed it softly.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Bella asked smiling.

"I just feel it. You will see", I teased her.

"Oh we will. If he's anything like her father we are in trouble even before he's in here."

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"I was suspecting it for a while, but I didn't say anything before I was sure. I took the test this morning", Bella told.

She was freaking glowing.

"Oh that's why you were so... so..."

"Yeah. This couldn't haved gone better than this. You were going to propose me!"

"I did propose you."

"Well yeah... It wasn't that romantic Edward", she teased me.

I laughed.

"Are we ever? Besides, your way to tell you're pregnant wasn't any better, Honey"

"Oh I know, but it turned out good, didn't it? We are engaged and we are having a baby", she smirked.

She looked so happy.

Well I was freaking excited.

"I can't believe I'm having a baby", I said still caressing her belly.

"I know. It was a surprise for both of us"

"We can finally make our own beginning. No more past, just future", I whispered to her.

"Just us. You, me and this little guy", Bella added.

I sighed happily.

"Look at us. What happened?" I asked.

Bella smirked knowingly.

"Life happened"

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: So, it's done. I wrote my first fanfic ever... Well it wasn't my first but I consider it as one since it's only one I have finished and published.  
**

**And about that... How do you like the ending? Bad? Good? I hope you liked to read the story, it was fun and your comments made my day :)  
**

**Anyway, I'm still writing The Glass Between Us, so you are not getting rid of me that easily.  
**

**I thank you all who read the whole story, and especially thanks to those who rewieved, I appreciate that a lot :)  
**

**So, see you around maybe? ;)  
**

**-iituska  
**


End file.
